a Stopper in Death
by L.Evans
Summary: In the shrieking shack Severus Snape, in a last ditch effort to live, puts a stopper in death. EWE Not Epilogue compliant. I've also changed the last few paragraphs Ch. 1, because it was pointed out in a review about thinking and brains..., I'm fairly new to writing, so constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. Thanks for reading, and reviewing.


I wish this were my sandbox. I don't own these characters and am making no money off them.

Severus Snape knew he was going to die. The Dark lord speaking about the elder wand, and its inefficiency in serving him, "While you live, Severus, the elder wand cannot be truly mine." His death was imminent, Snape could read the thoughts of the Voldemort.

Severus lifted his wand and cast a mild compelling charm, to turn the dark lord away from the avada kedavra curse, it was his only chance. There was no coming back from that curse. The charm seemed to have worked. Voldemort spoke to his familiar with a sibilant hiss, and in that last-ditch effort to save himself, Severus had to place his salvation at the hands and abilities of others- he wished it were different, but time was slipping away, this was not a moment for regret, he knew that death was imminent. He'd done all he could.

The protective cage of Nagini overtook him, enveloping his head and shoulders. The snake attacked, biting him over and over, the venom affecting his heart and lungs, fire coursing through his veins. Severus sunk to his knees in agony.

Voldemort, confident now that he was the master of the elder wand left the shack, the door slamming closed after his familiar's cage followed behind him out the door into the dark night. The careless slam seemed to jolt the trio into action. In the shack, Severus Snape lay dying.

Harry shoved the box blocking the entrance to the tunnel out of the way and scrambled completely out of the tunnel. Ron and Hermione quickly scurried out behind him. Harry threw off the invisibility cloak and approached the man slumped on the floor, who was clutching his own neck and trying to stopper the flow of his own blood from his severely damaged neck. Severus Snape saw his chance to fulfill his promise to Dumbledore. He knew he was nearly out of time. Over Potters' shoulder, he could see Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione behind him. Fate was turning a blind eye to him, and that was fine.

Take it, take it" he whispered as he willed his very essence out of his body, with every beat of his heart. This was his chance, and he was not fool enough to pass it up. He, who had prepared for this day. He was not ready to die, and hope, rose from the back of his mind fluttered forward at the edge of consciousness.

Harry didn't know what to do, these silvery blue puddles pooling around him, leaking out of Snape's eyes, ears, and mouth. Memories shimmered in long strands pooled around them both. What could be so important to Snape, who hated him, to share them?

Hermione watching the memories spill, realized what Snape was doing. Her mind quick, she conjured a vial, and spelled it to expand to hold all that would be poured into it. Extension charms were easy, once you knew how. After moment later she placed it into Harry's shaking hands, her own mirroring the tremor in his.

Severus Snape's eyes flicked over Harry's shoulder to see the two other bedraggled students and felt hope. The brightest witch of the age was there, on her face a look of comprehension and compassion.

Harry used his wand to siphon the puddling thoughts, not noticing that their color was slightly different than others he had seen. "Look at me." Whispered the raspy voice of Severus Snape, as his grip slackened. Harry did, and was overwhelmed in confusion. It was awful seeing him die like this. No one deserved this horrible end.

Ron picked up the cloak, and Snape's wand off the floor. A moment later Snape's grip slackened, his hand hit the floor, and his chest stilled. "C'mon Harry, we have to leave."

Hermione Granger knew in that moment, it would be up to her to save this man's life. She cast a stasis charm on his body, hoping it would be enough, and turned to follow Harry from the dismally dim shrieking shack. The smell of copper strong in the back of her throat. So much blood. Such a waste of person.

An awful voice filled the air, at first Harry thought that Voldemort had returned, his words reverberating around the shack, everywhere at once. His message clear. One hour, the forest… Harry was overwhelmed.

Ron pushed the cloak into Hermione's arms, the ebony wand entangled in it. He was shaking his head futilely, "Don't listen to him," said Ron, "we need to get back to the castle." Harry nodded, Clutched in the hand of the boy who lived, the essence of the potion master was carried away from his body, his blood also on the hands of the boy who lived.

"It'll be alright, it has to be." Hermione said, a look of desperation negating her words. They all re-entered the tunnel and made their way back to Hogwarts.

Pandemonium reined. The great hall was a mess. The center of the hall, those who had died were set to rest, so many Harry recognized. Tonks and Lupin were placed together, and appeared to be sleeping, but Harry recognized death at that moment. Ron headed towards his brother Bill who embraced him and led him towards their parents, and the remains of Fred. Arthur held Molly and George in a fierce embrace. Death followed Harry his whole life, it wasn't fair. He just needed a minute to figure out what to do next. His hand, gripping the crystal flask reminding him that he still had more to do. He turned from the entrance hall and ran towards the headmaster's office anxious to get away. The gargoyle in his way asking for the password.

"Dumbledore," fell from Harry's lips, and he had no idea how, but he knew it was right. The stone pivoted, and the stairwell carried him up to the top.

The office was different, no portraits were present, and the office seemed deserted. In a cabinet, Harry found the pensieve, poured the memories in, and dived in, anxious to escape the reality of the moment.

Hermione was comforting Ginny and Fleur in the great hall. The ceiling still working and reflecting the depth of the night sky, even though bits of broken tables, and flooring were everywhere. Some of the candles in the great hall were completely missing, and some of the pillars of support were in blasted bits all over the place. She watched as Harry ran from the great hall. "I'll got to be with Harry, I'll be back." She told the women who were making their way to the other remaining Weasley family members. Ron looked up, expecting Hermione to join them, and felt betrayed when she hurried out of the great hall. He closed his heart off from her and turned towards his family, and the comfort they brought him.

Harry emerged from the pensieve, he knew now, how to defeat the dark lord- for neither can live while the other survives. He was ready, no one else need die, Voldemort had said so, time was running out, he had no idea how long he'd been in the pensieve. He'd learned so much in the time there- Snape was always on his side, how Snape had always tried to help him, regret for lost time, his mother's friend, and Harry never knew that a fragment of Lord Voldemort's' soul lived within him. That was why he had the connection. He knew he had to die at the hand of the Dark Lord. Harry could tell that Snape was horrified. He listened to Snape berate Dumbledore. The Silver doe of Snape's patronus erupted in the memory. The scene shifted. Harry paid close attention, but his heart was overwhelmed. His mind racing. The sword, Snape left for them to find, Snape, always helping, and never knowing. Snape forced to kill Dumbledore, Snape, coming up with the protections for him. Snape and his mum. The pensieve ejected him and he lay on the floor processing all he had witnessed. If ever there was Dumbledore's' man, it was the potions master.

Harry staggered down the steps, to walk through the castle for the last time, knowing that he was going to meet death. Hermione joined him at the base of the gargoyle, the entrance to the headmasters office still open. "I'm going, I know how to defeat him, Snape told me how. He was always on our side Hermione, you were right." Harry stated baldly.

Hermione looked at Harry, and she understood. This is what they were fighting for. She would always support him, always. "What can I do, Harry?" She asked.

"Stay here," harry gestured bleakly, he waved an arm towards the gargoyle. "Snape's memories are still out, take care of them, will you? He deserved to be remembered as a hero." Hermione nodded. She was exhausted, and it was pre-dawn. She did as Harry bade, and went up to take care of the memories.

The pensieve shimmered with silver blue strands, and on the edges, where the runes were carved rust colored blood was smeared. She sat at the desk wearily and rest her head on her arms on desk of the headmaster. The flask on its side next to her head. She closed her eyes wearily for just a moment enjoying the quiet. Her mind racing with all that had happened. A voice floated out of the pensieve.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Hermione was startled. She looked into the depth of the pensieve, like looking through a small window into a room. The potions class, first year lecture. She knew this memory. She leaned in closer, her hair touched the surface of the memory, and she fell in.


End file.
